A Binding in Red
by BittenGamer
Summary: After running into Audrey at the mall, Jason, the main character decides he to seduce her into coming over not for a normal dinner like she expected. Rather, he wanted to eat something, far sweeter, in bindings. WARNING CONTAINS HENTAI!


**Author's Notes: Omg! I am so sorry that I have been gone for weeks now. I just started college and I work at Walgreens from 4:15 until 12:30 am every weekend so I have had no free time until now.** **. However, I have not forgotten about you guys and I will start posting more fanfictions (more hentai smutty based stuff since people like that more). Anyways, enough about me, now to the fanfic. This story is based off of Huniepop and the characters are Audrey and a male, main character, named Jason. Enjoy! ;). WARNING THIS CONTAINS HENTAI!**

 **A Binding in Red**

Jason's P.O.V.:

"Uh, could you like fucking move please? You're drool is kind of disgusting" she scoffed, crossing her arms. Tilting my head to the side and smirking, I reposed myself to more comfortable.

"Maybe," I smiled. "What's in it for me?"

"Lack of a kick to the balls, if you had any" she all but growled. Trying to move past me to continue her shopping in the mall, I grabbed her arm and held her still.

"I believe I have some if I am not scared of your bullshit attitude" I continued, pushing her into the wall. "I know it is all fake." Blushing from embarrassment, she looking up at me and squared her shoulders.

"Are you sure? I could easily knock any bitch, including you" she snarled. Sighing, I pushed off her and decided it was time to bait the hook and reel her in.

"Fine," I shrugged, turning to walk away. "I guess I'll leave you to it then. See you later stranger." Starting to walk out, I heard rustling behind me and quick movements. Smiling to myself I waited for her to all but reel herself into me. I loved nothing more than eating up fake bitches like her.

"Hey! I wasn't finished here yet!" she yelled, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "I doubt you know me, but I'm Audrey Belrose and I dislike people who don't remember it."

"Give me a reason to fucking care about you" I commented back, pretending not to be engulfed in the desire to fuck her here and now. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed my chin and kissed me hard.

"There, is that good enough?" she asked. Smiling in pleasure, I gripped her waist and pulled her in, rubbing her ass.

"You could so do better if you came to my place tonight." I challenged. Guessing by how she lit up like a tomato, she was interested.

"You're so on," she smirked, slapping my hands off. "I fuck your virgin ass so much, you'll soooo wish you never met me." Losing my cool for a spilt second, I clasped her wrist together and pulled her close to me. Biting her bottom and rubbing my knee into her vagina until she buckled, I told her my address. When she regained her strength, she pulled away and walked off, leaving me to my plans for the evening.

Later that evening…

Finishing up on lighting the last candle at our dinner, I heard a knocking at the door. Pulling myself together, I walked over and opened it, allowing in Audrey. She was wearing her normal red dress with the checker pattern, however, she didn't have her purse on her.

"A dim room and candles for a dinner? Uh, ew? What are like 80 or something?" she scoffed, looking around my small room. With a little bit of a wounded ego, I sighed and took her hand to the table. Dinner wasn't set yet, but then again, I knew it wasn't food I was interested in. "Let me guess, it's in the over?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Sitting herself in one of the chairs, she crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on the table. "Well? I'm waiting." Smiling and giving into my darker self, I moved the empty plates, silverware, and candle back making room on the table in front of her.

"My, my, my," I scolded, losing my tie and taking out my suit's jacket. "Impatient, rude, and down-right stuck up. Audrey, do you know how perfect you will be this evening?" I asked, fully removing my tie.

"Excuse me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked, shooting up to her feet fast. Gripping her chin, I forced my tongue in her mouth and pushing her on the table. Moaning and struggling to get away she tried to push me off. I pulled back and flipped her on her stomach and used my necktie to tie up her wrist behind her back.

"Wait! St-stop! You can't do this!" Audrey whimpered, trying to get away. Wiggling her butt, I got on one knee and lifted her dress to see her womanly parts. Surprised that she didn't come in underwear, I saw very soft and wet pink flesh. Dripping in excitement, she gasped and tried wiggling more until I stuck my tongue deep inside her. Tightening up and moaning, I felt her body succumb to me, allowing me to continue lapping at her delicious cream.

"Aaaaahhhh, more please" she begged, grinding into my tongue as I used one hand to hold her still and the other to rub her small clitoris. Feeling her cream drip down my chin, causing my penis to become more erect and hard with need. "Fuck me! Aaaaaaahhh uuuuuhhhh god it is so good! I want so much more!" she moaned loudly.

Standing up, I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock. I grabbed her hair and forced her on her knees. Seeing how her mouth was open and she was still drooling in pleasure, I shoved my cock down her throat and began thrusting into her. Holding the back of her head and feeling her moans vibrate down the veins and shaft of my cock, I pumped harder and harder into her until I had to blow my load into her throat.

"Ugh, fuck Audrey! Swallow it! Swallow every fucking drop of my cum" I demanded as she swallowed and pulled back gasping for air. She looked up at me and I picked her up, laying her on her back. Forcing her legs open, I thrusted into her and felt her back arched as she tightened up and screamed in bliss.

"FUCK! AAAAAHHHH Oh my god! You're so large fuck it's so good!" she moaned as I fucked her roughly. Ripping her dress open and allowing her breast to come out, I gripped her shoulders a pounded her quickly. Her small breast bounced up in down and moaned, gasping as I thrusted harder into her. Pausing for a second, I grabbed her ankles and held them together in the air as I thrusted into deeper.

"Fuck, Audrey! I'm going to cum again!" I gasped out, breathing hard as I fucked her harder. Feeling her tighten her vagina, she arched her back as together, we orgasmed and climaxed. Letting her legs go and resting my head into her chest, we gasped for air. Slowly, I stood up and untied her wrist only to immediately get slapped.

"You fucking asshole! Why did you rip my dress? Ugh!" Audrey yelled, curling her upper lip in anger and disgust. Rubbing my cheek, I looked at her with a dark look and quickly she relaxed, sighing out annoyed.

"Whatever, until you buy me a new dress, I guess I'll be your girlfriend" she whined in her normal, snobby voice. Smiling in content, I kissed her cheek and watched her blush as I helped her off the table.

"Sounds good enough for me then" I whispered, pulling her into my chest as I led us to the bedroom so sleep together not as enemies, but as lovers.


End file.
